Universal Convergence
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: A dark collision is about to occur called the "Universal Convergence." A powerful Dark Gem known as Zircon is planning to plunge the world in eternal darkness, and only the Crystal Gems can vanquish this evil...but, what is Universal Convergence? And why is it so important?
1. Prologue: The Cause Of All Evil

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Date Originated: 5/18/14

Genre: Suspense/Adventure

Theme: "Uprising" by Audiomachine

Rated: T as usual, but may go to M due to excessive violence, blood, and possible death

**PLOT: **_A great form of pure evil comes to shake Planet Earth, the third planet in the Solar System. A Gem named Zircon, the ruler of anything that is dark in Gems. Every year, a great warrior must vanquish him during the "Universal Convergence." But what is Universal Convergence? And will the Gems stop Zircon? Prepare to have your mind blown._

* * *

**Prologue: The Cause Of All Evil**

There was a room locked in the Crystal Temple, far off from Rose's room. It was near the Crystal Heart, it was glimmering by crystals. It was shown to hold many textbooks of Gem History, especially the origin of _good _and _evil_, of why Crystal Gems are on Earth. The Crystal Handbook was the main center. A lab projected the Solar System, every planet there ever was.

A curious and remarkably intelligent Crystal Gem stepped into the room, and her sapphire eyes trailing at the handbook. She cleared her throat, staring at the cover torn apart, and the pages yellow of being stuck here by ages. Her glossy, white pearl gem glowed brightly, projecting a light for Pearl to read. This Gem is Pearl, intelligent, an ordinary bookworm and swordswoman of all categories. However, she had a dark past. A dark past that her mother once told her. A past that Rose Quartz wished to forget. A past when the Crystal Gems loose. But, what is this dark past? And why is it connected to little miss Pearl? Or even, the Gems?

Pearl skimmed through the Roman font pages of the book, until something caught her eye. It was the _Origin Of Evil_, of why there are Dark Gems in the universe. Pearl has studied the cosmos, but never come across this. Garnet always hide it from Pearl, and Amethyst did not know that very well of the topic, and on Garnet's orders to not tell. Now, staring at the text, she'll know. She read the booklet carefully as it messaged:

_**Long Ago, **__when Earth was in its early age, there were two magnificent beings: Rose Quartz, the goddess of all rich of good life. Of the good in people. She worked as an achiever, a heart of gold, and a mother. Then, there was Zircon. Zircon was the order of chaos, of darkness, and a despicable father to Topaz, Rose Quartz's best friend._

_When a millennia passing, and when the continents split known as "The Continental Drift," Zircon decided to have some fun. He created his toughest minions to do his evil bidding: Obsidian, MoonStone, and BloodStone. All were his greatest creations, seeking to destroy or make Earth suffer._

_Rose Quartz, however, take a challenge of this. Her best friend, Topaz, the all-knowing, decided to change matters. Topaz formed a realm, a realm where there was a choice you have to make, of if you want to be good or evil. A place that can change you if you done wrong. Topaz created the CrossRoad Realm, and it changed everything._

_Her father did a crime that will change Earth for good. _

_They call it the Universal Convergence. _

_It's when the CrossRoad Realm collides with Earth, sucking earthlings in an identity crisis quest. Zircon grew even more powerful and deadly, and takes the objective to waste the good. Rose wasn't going to let that happen. She had Topaz by her side, and also Almadine and Amber(great parents of Garnet). Aventurine and Ivory, parents of Amethyst, already suffered from their general. Amethyst was a young infant and princess._

_Topaz and Rose both take brutal battles, they almost died while saving the world. Luckily, Topaz stopped him, locking him up in his own domain._

_He was never seen again._

Pearl shuts the book, and takes a sharp gasp. Shock and fear glittered in her eyes. Crystal tears fall from her eyes and fall on her blue cheeks. She didn't notice that Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven walked in with surprised faces. Her heart sulked, and she couldn't believe what is happening.

She has to face the lord of evil during Universal Convergence.

_Her grandfather._

* * *

Yay! It's finally here! I tried really hard on this introduction, so I hope you guys enjoy and please review! Chapter 1 will come soon!


	2. Chapter 1: Precision

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson/UniversalCrystalGem

I hope you guys enjoy the prologue, so here's chapter 1!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Precision**

Pearl was the Gem that was once very cocky and a smart alic when young. However, Pearl's main priority was to be precise. Her mother did not have the best job at precision. She became much as a hothead, but Pearl didn't care. She has a bad temper as well. Besides that, she's a perfectionist.

She sighed as her eyes shifted towards the Gems and Steven. "You…..you know this the whole time?" Garnet nods. "We are sorry, we were trying to protect you Pearl," she responds calmly, "Zircon is invincible, he will try to defeat you next." "There can't be a next if my mother defeated him, correct?" "Pearl, think about it Zircon could kill you and-" "He wouldn't if we could prevent the convergence." Garnet grunts in annoyance.

"Pearl, there is no possible way to stop the 'Universal Convergence.' Trust me, your mother already tried." "People want justice restored to this world, people want heroes. Vanquishing Zircon will bring justice." "There is no possible way Pearl, the convergence will come. The CrossRoad Realm will engulf Earth in chaos." "There is only one way to stop it…..to close the CrossRoad Realm…."

Garnet was speechless. "Pearl, you can't!" "Tell me Garnet, tell me where I can find the gate to both of these worlds….." Garnet adjusted his shades. "There is a portal that connects our world with the CrossRoad Realm in Antarctica….still, I don't understand Pearl…..its….its dangerous." Pearl exhaled, storing her weapons in a satchel. "I will stop this madness, Garnet. Zircon will be defeated, and peace will evoke the Earth."

Steven watched the red Gem is ready to speak, but Pearl already vanished in the Warp Pad. Garnet and Amethyst exchanged worried glances, and Steven is curious. "Wait…..why is it so dangerous there?"

Amethyst explained uneasily, "Near that portal, it us where Zircon is caged. If he escaped and Pearl is there-" "Pearl is going to be wiped out," Garnet interrupted, "We have to help her before her Gem History is lost." "What happens when it is lost?" "We won't remember her anymore." "But….what about Zircon?" "If Zircon infects her or wins the convergence, darkness will engulf the world," she paused as she bit her lip.

"_And Pearl will die_."

* * *

Wow….pretty dark, huh? But don't worry….Pearl isn't going to die in this story….but someone else is. Leave your predictions in the reviews and please review this chapter. Who do you think is going to die in this story, and how will it affect the Gems? Chapter 2 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 2: The Lord Of Evil

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson/UniversalCrystalGem

Here is chapter 2 everyone! I hope this chapter will entertain you like the last one!

EDIT: Deleted the first sentence, it was too obvious.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Lord Of Evil**

There were blankets of snow covering the icy ground, and a blue beam light up from a Warp Pad, revealing Pearl. Pearl focused on the freezing path in front of her, staring at the portal to the CrossRoad Realm. She decided to make a run for it, but something stopped her.

"So, you're finally here, _granddaughter_." Pearl stopped in her tracks, stunned. "Zircon….." "Did you miss me?" Pearl glared angrily at the prison Zircon is held at. "Not likely, you created Obsidian to terrorize me, manipulate me, why should I be grateful?" "Then, what brings you here, young Gem?" "I'm here to close the portal to the CrossRoad Realm, there's no way you'll escape once I close it. You're not getting out."

Zircon chuckled as Pearl darts off. "Oh, really? That portal is unstable, and you'll suffer inside of the realm. Or…..unless…..I would kill the son of Rose Quartz…." Pearl's sapphire eyes widened. "What do you want?" Zircon had a crazy smile, and Pearl can see his appearance. He has twin horns bent down to his neck, a red gem on his forehead, snow white eyes, a broad, muscular body, a red cape, and a magnificent swirl design on his chest. Pearl remained in awe. "It…..it is you."

"Yes…..now….open this prison! Free me!" Pearl seemed unsteadied, nervous of the consequence, but that didn't stop her. She takes a deep breath. "No, I will not release you even if you threaten me. I know better to not fall for your tricks, grandfather." Her eyes are the shape of daggers by her dark expression. "I'm still closing that portal." Zircon refused this to happen, a tentacle he created crawled out of his cage, and dragged Pearl back.

"Now, for the last time…..OPEN IT!" "No." "Do you really want me to end the half Gem's life? To give you that shame and painful experience? That'll you'll be alone…..again?" Pearl exhaled again. "No." "Good, now release me." Pearl slouched in defeat, she has no choice. Zircon could do anything with a lift of a finger, but the cage keeps him from reversing his effects. Besides, he has a perfect way to manipulate Pearl, and this was the right ticket.

Pearl's spear breaks the controls of the cage, and Zircon baffled madly. The winds picked up, and a bright light blown Pearl away.

_With a cruel and inhumane laughter, everything was engulfed with light_.

* * *

Oh my….dark, isn't it? Zircon is free, dun dun dun! Anyway, please leave a review and wonder what happens for chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 3: Madness

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Its overwhelming, isn't it, waiting for Coach Steven to finally come, and we are waiting patiently for the show to end its hiatus. Well, I managed to actually look at the episode list of season 2, and my eyes grab onto _Indirect Kiss, Space Race, _and _Ocean Gem, _the season 1 finale. _Indirect Kiss_ is something that SU fans expect it to be a possible Pearlmethyst episode, but who knows who Amethyst will end up with? I view Pearl and Amethyst as sisters anyway, but I don't mind people shipping them, as people ship PearlNet and Gamethyst(My OTP).

That aside, what's more from UC? Well, chapter 3 is a bundle of a surprise and drama, as much as being violent. I even made some characters cuss which I don't really do, but this story is full of violence and dark stuff, probably I should have it at a M rating, what do you guys think? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as I had fun writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Madness**

Pearl couldn't take her sapphire eyes off from witnessing the complete abolition that Zircon has created. The entire snowy, glacial land of Anartica was destroyed. Zircon walks toward the pale Gem, and grabbed her. "Just like old times, right sweetheart?" Pearl grunts in pain, and the pain was torrid. Zircon slammed her into a tree, and whacked her with his flail weapon. Pearl's nose was bleeding with blue ooze and she had a black eye. However, Pearl won't go down that easily.

Pearl's spear hit Zircon, and the spear and flail collided. They slashed the weapons together, but it seemed that it could go on forever. Yet, the plan that Zircon had was far much greater than attacking his granddaughter. Pearl gaped as she glanced at what Zircon was grinning at. From the Warp Pad, Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven are there, prepared. Pearl's eyes widened. "Guys, no! It's too dan-" WHAP!

Pearl screamed, the flail hit hard on her back, causing blood to flow like rivers and her shirt to tear. "Shut the hell up, you're fucked. They can't save you." They all stayed quiet as Pearl released another cry of pain. She sniffled, and struggled to get back on her feet. The other three bolt to her, highly concerned and ready to kick the living gems out of Zircon.

Amethyst whacked Zircon with her whip, she cracked it against him. "You….you bastard! She did nothing to you!" Steven's shield smashed against Zircon's flail, and Steven looks like he's about to implode. 'What's wrong with you? How dare you treat your granddaughter like this, you're sick!" Zircon guffawed. Pearl felt tears welling up. She wants to help Steven, to save him, but she was in so much pain that she can barely move.

Steven attacked Zircon with his shield, but then again, it was useless. Zircon has the upper hand, and he know what he wants to do, what he plans to do. Zircon zoom towards Garnet, and in a split-second, Steven moves in front of her. It was too late to save him. Steven screamed in so much pain, and retreated back into his gem.

"**STEVEN**!"

The Gems became furious, and each had their weapons plummeting the monster to the ground, and Zircon blown them away with a spark. He grinned.

"Well, I must be going now, have fun dealing with pain and shame." He disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the Gems in turmoil. Pearl's weeps of sorrow echoed, along with Amethyst's yell of anger. Garnet has had enough, enough of all this crap. But, now is not the right time to hunt Zircon down. Now, they have to wait for Steven to recover. It could take days, weeks, months.

_They didn't know, they just know that Steven is safe now_.

* * *

Well…..that turn out to be a turn for the worse, huh? Poor Gems…they have to deal with such evil. On the next chapter, Zircon will have an ultimate power, a power so scary that it'll be such a terrifying way to look at him for the Gems. But, what is his power?

Leave your predictions in the reviews and please review this chapter, chapter four is coming soon and its going to be a doozy.


	5. Chapter 4: Unimaginable Power

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Well, I been watching _Steven The Sword Fighter_ again, and the image of Pearl being stabbed still shocks me, no matter what I always get emotional in that scene. Maybe its because Pearl is my favorite character. But this episode is my favorite along with _Giant Woman_ and _Tiger Millionaire_. I think _Coach Steven _will add to my favorites because of Sugilite and Pearl singing. Do you know that people ship JennyXGarnet, PearlXKiki, and SugiliteXPearl now? Its interesting, all the SU ships are very interesting and enjoyable to look at.

Anyway, here is chapter 4, this one is a doozy. It can surprise you and shock you, but may also interest you. I hope you can enjoy it, as I enjoyed writing it for sure.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unimaginable Power**

Zircon has an unimaginable power, one that could terrify a Gem forever. And the Gems are about to find out. With Garnet on a mission, Pearl and Amethyst have to figure out Zircon's plan, and of what he wants to take over Earth.

Amethyst holds Steven's gem in her fanny pack while traveling with Pearl to the oldest place of Beach City. As Pearl steered the wheel in her car, she stares off at the many pictures of Zircon and froze up. The orchid Gem takes notice of the driver's behavior. "Ummm….P, you okay?" Pearl blinked, and stomped her foot on the brake. Her eyes widened and she takes in sharp breaths. "I'm…..I'm fine Amethyst."

"Are you sure? Well, you seem…frightened and jumpy." "What? No, that's illogical. That's scientifically impossible for me to be petrified." "It's written all over your face, girl." Sapphire eyes locked with plum, but them something caught Amethyst's attention. "Hey, look!" She points to a poster of Zircon. "Do you think he may have been discovered?" "Perhaps." "Well, maybe we can-"

Before any of them can speak any further, they glanced at people gathering themselves in a tent. Amethyst drags Pearl out of the vehicle and into the tent. "C'mon Pearl!" They found a crowd of people together, along with Zircon on the stage. Pearl gulped upon seeing him, and Amethyst clenches her fists. "Greetings, fellow mortals. I know of you humans who respectively hate Gems. However, I can put a stop to their reign."

Pearl covers her gem with a headwear, and Amethyst covers her's with her shirt.

"As you may of known, I am a Gem myself. But, I am the evil of them all. I can end them. Universal Convergence is not that far away, and it will be a big surprise. Gems have been the cause of every war, of every era…..but _that _is about to change."

Zircon holds out a Gem: A Cirtrine in his grasp. She bends down to her knees, writhing. "You monster…..you killed them all, you-ACK!" Zircon's claws gripped tightly on the girl's gem. Cirtrine's eyes vibrate as she screamed. It took a matter of seconds until she dropped to the ground, dead. Zircon holds the gem, smirking. "I….have a power, a power that can kill Gems. A power to take their gem _away_."

Pearl turned pale, sickly white. She was close to hyperventilating, and Amethyst tries to calm her down the best way she could. "C'mon Pearl, let's get out of here." Pearl agreed to do so, and the two left.

When they returned to the temple, they found Garnet unconscious. "GARNET!" Pearl and Amethyst shouted, examining their leader. "Who did this to you?" Pearl questioned. Garnet was about to come to, but can only mumble one word before blacking out.

"_Zircon_."

* * *

Okay, to avoid confusion here:

.Pearl drives in this because of what she said in _Arcade Mania_: "Which one of these is my turn signal?" Does that give you an idea that she can drive/fly things? Just a headcanon I have.

.Zircon's power to take their a Gem's gem away is different than interpreted. When he literally takes a gem out of a Gem's body, the Gem is suffering pain all over their body, and it is so painful that it breaks them down emotionally. When Zircon smashes the gem, the Gem dies simply.

.Zircon may have been discovered due to how different he is from other Gems, being the dark and spooky one. They would just be frightened by the way Zircon is.

Anywho, I hope this chapter entertain you very well and you guys are prepared for chapter 5 which is coming soon. On the next chapter, something is revealed about the Gems, why they bleed and tears up. Leave your predictions about what Zircon did to Garnet in this chapter in your reviews and please review the chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: Haunted

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

Ah Summer….such a wonderful time, isn't it? Well, its awfully boring at my house, all I've been doing recently is drawing, writing chapters of stories, and playing games like _Sonic Unleashed _daily. As for that, I am just trying to avoid the rainy weather we've been having. Florida, why must you have so much heat and rain?

That aside, here is chapter 5, which will explain a few things about my own theories and canon. You'll enjoy this one too, as I did put one scene that might be spooky.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Haunted**

Pearl gaped, she shivered as chills went up her spine. She tugs on her leader's torso, and begin to shake her. Tears were rushing down her face as she began to panic. "PEARL!" Amethyst shouts in horror, breaking Pearl's grasp on Garnet, "Pearl, that's not going to work! One more shake and you'll make her retreat to her gems like Steven!" Pearl became startled once she heard that. "I'm…..I'm so sorry Garnet….."

Amethyst couldn't take one more moment of seeing Pearl in distress. It makes her heart ache with sympathy. She has her hand on the pale Gem's shoulder and giving her a sympathetic stare. "C'mon, you need to catch some Z's." "….But…..but…..what about-" "Steven and Garnet will be fine, now get some sleep." With that, Pearl walks in her room and lands on her bed in the middle of the waterfalls. She immediately slept.

She imagined herself in a fantasy, a fantasy where she was the queen of her own planet, with her mother, father, and sister alive. Where she helped with the Gems and make the universe a better place. Where both Rose and Steven were there at the same time. But, everything turned to chaos in an instant. She gaped at the sight of Zircon, who pinned her down. She fell to her knees, and Zircon's claws began drilling into her gem. "Say goodbye, granddaughter."

She feels a cold sensation, but then she felt like she was on fire. The monster took her gem out of her body, and laughed. He smashed it, grinning. Pearl then dissipated into a puff of smoke, dead.

She screamed on top of her lungs in cold sweat. She takes in deep breaths, her eyes the size of moons. The door opened and she summoned her weapon, clearly afraid. To her relief, it was Garnet and Amethyst.

"Pearl…..are you okay?" Amethyst questioned, sounding more worried than last time. Pearl zooms over and embraces both of them. "What's happening to us, Gems? Why is this happening-" "Shhh….," Garnet shushed in a comforting tone, "We're okay, and so is Steven. For us pure gems, we are now going through a metamorphosis, where our bodies will no longer be made out of magic. We will actually have flesh, blood, and changes in the body as well. For I….I have already started."

"What about Steven?" "He's regenerating, don't worry. But when he does return, he will be more of a super human." "And…..what did Zircon did to you?" "He….he was close to killing me." Garnet showed her gems, which are now dimmed. "I…..I may be close to being disabled."

Pearl and Amethyst both hug Garnet, distraught by the news. "So…..is there anything else we need to worry about other than the convergence?" "Nope….other than Pearl fighting against Zircon for the fate of the universe."

Pearl gulped, but her friends give her hope.

_And only hope, strength, and courage can save them all_.

* * *

Well, this is more of an explanation chapter, so it wasn't that much intense, but it'll get more intense in the next chapter, honest. Anyway, the whole metamorphosis thing explains why in my stories that Gems bleed and don't retreat to their gem if the pain is too much, too much that they can't retreat to their gem.

Though, there are a lot more things the Gems should worry about. Zircon is mostly doing chaos, and he enjoys frightening his foes. But, what will Pearl do about it? And what does Garnet have to say about it? In the next chapter, read that Garnet and Pearl have opposing opinions and goals, so much that they're more different than you think.

Please review this chapter and chapter 6 is coming soon! Also tell me your predictions about the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6: Metamorphosis

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

Man, I've been playing a lot of _Sonic _and _Ratchet & Clank _lately…..it's been real fun playing those game series. Though, I did learn about these two series are going to have movies soon. Sonic is going to have _Sonic Boom_, which has a videogame and a TV series coming up on Cartoon Network. With Ratchet and Clank, they're going to have a movie of the remake of the first game in 2015, including a game of it for the PS4.

Anyway, here is chapter 6, and this is actually intense in some terms. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Metamorphosis**

It has been a few weeks since the metamorphosis begun, and so far the Gem population has decreased rapidly since Zircon striked terror. The Gems decide to wear some armor. Garnet has a black and red high tech suit, Amethyst slightly changed her outfit by making her shirt more of a sweater and jeans, and Pearl decides to have medivel ancient armor.

Speaking of Garnet and Pearl, the two oldest team members have been constantly bickering, even more worse than Pearl and Amethyst. They were arguing about Pearl fighting against Zircon, and the argument is shockingly violent. "We've been through this already!" Garnet snapped, "It's too dangerous to face him!" "You're basically injured, _leader_. I should face him, he's my grandfather!" Pearl snapped back.

"Well, he sure is," Garnet yelled, clearly furious, "But that doesn't mean you have to fight him by yourself!" "Just what are you implying Garnet?" Pearl asked defensively. "You'll be killed! Just like-" "Don't even start," Pearl interrupted, "You were the first of any of us to battle him, and you payed the price. You-" "What are you thinking!? Have you forgotten everything that has happened? To Beach City and our worlds? Everything that was destroyed? Including loosing Rose?" Garnet tried to sound less angry and more concerned, but her tone was infuriated.

Pearl glared darkly at her feet. Amethyst stared at her in bewilderment. But when Pearl looked back up, the orchid Gem take a few steps back. She never witnessed such anger and heartbreak in Pearl's eyes before. She saw Pearl grabbing her armored helmet, and saw that she was on the verge of frustrating tears. "I…..I never forgot what happened Garnet, my life is ruined from my childhood and you're saying I forget?" She shouted in a shaken tone, shocking both Garnet and Amethyst, "Furthermore, it is YOU who forgotten what happened! Do you remember that only you guys and Rose makes me happy?"

Sorrow wrapped into her expression, her cheeks are blue and tears stream down like a waterfall. "I'm doing this to protect you!" She screamed, she was trembling, "I'm not only doing this to protect you guys, but to protect Steven. Have you forgotten about that?" Garnet was speechless. She had never seen such verbal aggression in Pearl, even with the fact that Pearl is hurt by Garnet's comment. The leader has her jaw dropped and her arms pinned to her sides.

And with that, Pearl turned her heels and fled, running outside of the house/temple. Garnet gave a hard sigh, and Amethyst glanced at her worridly. "I-I know what you are trying to say, Amethyst. I…I messed up," she admitted, "I'm just so worried about her…and she's so scared and stressed of Zircon." Amethyst pats on Garnet's shoulder to comfort. "Aw, don't worry G, Pearl is going to be just fine," she said, "It's just that….Pearl is afraid to loose us….like…..like Rose." Garnet smacked herself upside the head.

"_Ah man…..what have I done_?"

* * *

Woah, that was something, huh? So now you know how both Garnet and Pearl both feel about the situation, huh? Yet, it seems that Pearl wants to face Zircon alone, but is that such a good idea?

In the next chapter, see what Pearl does when she decides to go solo and faces Zircon alone. Have your predictions in the reviews and please review this chapter.


	8. Chapter 7: Intensity

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

Woah, that previous chapter left us questioning, huh? Anyway, this chapter may prove to be violent in some terms, but that's why we have the rating. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, such as this will keep you on the edge of your seat.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Intensity**

Pearl strolled down the boardwalk, her mind reeling with thoughts. Thoughts of Zircon.

"_I…have a power. A power that can kill Gems. A power that can take their gem away_."

Pearl massaged her temples, trying to clear her thoughts. She has been under so much stress and she's literally dragging yourself across the boardwalk. Zircon was getting the best of her, and he's not stopping now. He decided to attack her, and show her no mercy.

Pearl didn't even sense the dark lord appearing behind her, chuckling madly. Her eyes, wide and terrified, stared at him. She was immobilized by his appearance. "Hey, granddaughter…..all alone I see?" Pearl bit her lip, backing up a little. "I….I know want….y-you want to take my g-gem away…." Zircon chuckled. "Not exactly…"

He rammed her into a building, with debris coating over her armor. Pearl struggled to get back up, grunting. She summoned her spear, lunging at him. Her weapon slashed with Zircon's flail, both clashing and spinning. The flail ringed around the pale Gem, tying her up to a struggling grasp. The dark Gem send her flying into a tree, so hard that the branches split, break apart, and collapse in different directions.

Pearl attempted to send a fist to the chest but was sluggish. Her body getting scratched up by the tree's tough bark the way down. Then, Zircon smashed her into the grassy field. Pearl moaned, resting for a bit, dazed. She forced herself back up and jab Zircon in the arm, but he punched her in the face. Pearl's sight was all fuzzy and distorted. Her mind was dizzy and she suddenly felt sick and sweaty from the heat and radiation on her skin. The loose of blood make her feel queasy.

Zircon slammed his fist against the side of Pearl's head, grinning.

"Augh!"

Pearl's body slumped over, her skull hitting the damp grassy ground and everything turned black.

Darkness. Blackness. Unconsciousness. That's all she felt for what seemed like an entirenty. She then hear footsteps sprinting across the field, and her eyes crack open once she saw the other Gems.

"….Gems? Steven…?" she murmured tiredly. "Pearl!" Garnet cried with petrified concern with relief, "Are you alright? Where's Zircon?" "I'm…I'm sorry Garnet," Pearl whispered, her voice empty and swirling with cracking and exhaustion, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Steven embraces her tightly, tears were shining on his face. "Oh Pearl….I was so scared, I thought Zircon took your gem." Then, Pearl remembered what happened, she sniveled.

"I'm so sorry! I…..I was so terrified….I….I didn't want you g-guys to…..to….-" "Shhh….," Garnet shushed her, "It's alright, he's gone for now. Steven just regenerated and he stopped Zircon." She gave a small smile.

"_Everything's going to be alright_."

* * *

Well, this chapter was intense, hence the title. Anyway, Pearl learned her lesson to NOT go alone when Zircon is around, and she and Garnet made up, and Steven is back! Yay!

In the next chapter, Steven witness all the trouble that has been happening and formulates a plan to take Zircon down. Please put your predictions in the reviews and please review this chapter. Chapter 8 coming soon!


	9. Chapter 8: Brave Steven

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

Hey everyone, its me again. I have a great idea of Steven Universe being in the TRON world, I thought that would be awesome. Imagine them joining into a digital world, discovering the amazing features of it. Plus, they would look epic in those suits. Maybe I can try that in _Facing Foreclosure_, that would be sweet!

Anyway, here is the promised chapter 8. There's not a lot of dialogue in this, nor action, but it's great all the same. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Brave Steven**

After what it seemed like hours on end, Steven just watched Pearl, zoned out, sprawled on the couch, and bandaged. She had it across her abdomen and spinal column, out like a light, down for the count. Steven heard her whimper and cry of pain, he couldn't take it. He couldn't even look at her bad shape.

He was surprised to see the Gems care so deeply for her recently. Garnet became even more protective than Pearl, and Amethyst did nothing but comfort the injured Gem as much as she could. Pearl was mumbling in her sleep, and that too worried Steven. It made his stomach churn.

He glanced at her form. She was curled up in a ball, covered by a thick blanket to keep warm along with a comforting pillow. Steven couldn't believe this happening. He just regenerated and sees this incident, one where his good friend was so close to being sent to the hospital. He already was told of the fleshy metamorphosis the Gems are going through. There were like humans with blood and flesh, but are still Gems no matter what.

Pearl shuffled on the couch, moaning. She has trouble opening her eyes through tight exhaustion, but her sapphire eyes managed to open. "Steven? Where…..where am I? I….-" She cut off when she grunts in pain, struggling to sit herself back up. "I feel so weak….."

"You're at home," Steven explained, concern spreading on his face, "Zircon hurt you really bad, and you look sickly looking, so we took you home. We figured you were under a cold, but you just lost a lot of blood. We wrapped you with bandages, and you passed out."

Pearl noticed a blue beam light come from the Warp Pad, and Garnet and Amethyst materialized in view. They both approach them, worried as well. "How are you doing, girl?" Amethyst asked her bedridden buddy, ruffling her hair. Pearl responded with a scratchy and annoyed voice, "I'm doing fine, Amethyst. J-Just needed bandages, I feel much better now."

"A-are you sure?" Pearl nods, laying back down as soon as her eyelids felt heavy. Garnet swallowed the lump in her throat, clearly jittery. She could tell Amethyst was distressed, by Pearl's side of the couch and shapeshifting into a kitten, cuddling Pearl. Pearl flinched, twitchy. She looked at Amethyst and hug her.

Garnet exhaled and could tell her teammate has become jumpy ever since Zircon attacked her ruthlessly. Pearl is a bundle of nerves, and Garnet is angered by this. She just hated how Pearl was treated by her grandfather, and it stung her eyes.

The leader is wrathful of this happening, and she wants to take that monster out, and the young half-Gem has the idea of it too. They both left the temple without a word. Pearl was highly confused, but Amethyst assured her it was fine. She snuggled with her friend, feeling comfortable. Amethyst is like a sister to her, a little sister indeed.

She felt like her whole team is a family to her. But she wondered about what Garnet and Steven are doing, and hope they'll be okay.

_She hoped_.

* * *

Alrighty everyone, that was the end of chapter 8. It seems things are pretty bleak, aren't they? But don't worry about it. So, its going to take a while til' Zircon swoops in and takes them out. No, he likes formulating plans to sneak in and destroy them. He's very cynical like that.

So, the next chapter will introduced two characters from the show, and will help Garnet and Steven on the way. But who are these people? Make your predictions about who they are and please review this chapter. Chapter 9 is coming soon!


	10. Chapter 9: The Passionate Pizza Sisters

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

Alright everyone, I have a lot of thought about this summer, and it's so…..well….boring. I haven't done one exciting thing this summer and its just awful. At least I can read great fanfiction here and make my own here.

Anyway, here is the promised chapter 9, which shows the two characters helping Garnet and Steven. And I know some people say I write a lot of stupid stuff in the story like making some characters hard-headed, but….that's the way the story is. Anyway, Garnet and Steven are not really going to fight Zircon, they're just doing things undercover, formulating a plan. But alas, please enjoy chapter 9.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Passionate Pizza Sisters**

Jenny and Kiki heard the revelation days ago, and have been really worried about the Gems ever since. They hope that they were okay, but that was the least of their worries.

Zircon has not only terrorize Gems, but humans too. Every citizen who know the revelation have to be real careful. Speaking of which, Kiki could of sworn she heard Pearl scream hours ago. She and Jenny are concerned of that, and decided to go to the temple, until they bumped into Garnet and Steven.

"Oh…..hey guys," Jenny sighed, "So….what happened between you guys? We haven't seen you in a while." "We heard Pearl scream earlier," Kiki clarified, "Is she okay?" Garnet cleared her throat. "Zircon attacked Pearl, but she's alright. She's still alive."

Jenny and Kiki gasped, their eyes shining with sympathy. "What about Amethyst?" "Amethyst is comforting her." "Is there anything we could do to help out?" "You can help us, just come with us."

The Pizza sisters tailed along with Garnet and Steven, heading over to wherever the menace could be. However, they did not know what Zircon has in store for them. Garnet sensed something odd about this place, this dark area of Beach City. She hopes that her team will be fine, and make it out alive. However, they have another thing coming.

They saw something dark trail around the corner, and it was monsterous. As Garnet and Steven seem surprised, Jenny and Kiki attacked ruthlessly.

Jenny gave a sucker punch to the monster in the jaw, and Kiki kicked it down, whacking it with a stick. To their relief, it was out cold. "W-well, that was good-"

She was cut off when something dark comes behind them. Garnet punched like a boxer at the monster, but the monster was too fast for her. She was knocked down simply. Steven couldn't react to what was happening, and he was unconscious when the creature clawed him.

He, Garnet, and the Pizza Sisters were all blacked out.

_And everything was in chaos_.

* * *

Okay, just to point out here that they didn't fight Zircon, they fight a monster, a Dark Gem that Zircon has. Just to clear that up. Plus, why would they fight Zircon if they know the consequences? Anyway, this chapter is short but okay. Please put your predictions of what's going to happen and please review. Chapter 10 coming soon.


	11. Chapter 10: Weak & Afraid

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

Wow, it's hard to get out of writer's block, especially when planning to write other stories I haven't posted yet. I like doing it early because its easier that way, but it can be very difficult too. My good friend, Crystal-Gem-Goddess is having writer's block too, and I'm trying to help her as well. I just hope I can help her with it.

That aside, chapter 10 shows a few things along the lines of my own canon or friendship-ship of Pearl and Amethyst. Since their relationship in my stories are a lot different from the show, but they're still in character. I hope you enjoy this chapter as this chapter was fun to write.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Weak & Afraid**

Meanwhile, Pearl was resting on the couch, and Amethyst became worried. "Uhh…Pearl, do you have a bad feeling?" she asked the bedridden Gem. "About what?" "About Garnet and Steven, do you think they might be in danger?" "Now that you mention it, I have a feeling something really bad is about to happen." "Like what?"

The temple shook violently, and the Gems raced outside. Their mouths open in shock as they focused on a dark creature standing in front of them. It emitted flames and buffeting winds which knocks the two Gems down. Amethyst summons her whip and cracks it against the monster. She beckongs for Pearl to come, but the taller Gem was struggling to move and attack. The orchid Gem picked her up and lands her back on her feet. "Are you okay?" she questioned.

Pearl grunts, trying to maintain her balance. She wobbled as she tries to walk. "I'm…..I'm fine." "Are you sure? Because, you look pretty…scared and hurt, P." Pearl shook her head. "I'm…..I'm not afraid." She dropped to her knees as a sharp pain filled her chest, she has a huge migrain pounding on her cranium. Amethyst stood like a statue, concerned of her sisterly friend. "It's….it's going to be okay P, I promise."

Pearl summoned her spear, cutting the arms of the monster and punches its eye. The creature roared, its tentacles gave a good whack to Pearl, and she slumped in a heap near the cliffside of their territory. "Pearl!" Amethyst screamed. She felt dread and anger. Panic and frustration. Rage filled her violet eyes. Her gem began to glow brightly.

"YOU…..LEAVE HER…..ALONE!" Her outburst caused her to viciously attack the creature, breaking its bones and tearing its body parts. Her gem caused her ehip to grow stronger and sharper. With one last slash of her whip, the monster imploded. Amethyst drags Pearl back near the beachhouse/temple. However, she saw that Pearl's gem was glowing, and white whisps of energy circled around her.

She gasped. "Pearl…..you can…heal yourself?" "Yes," Pearl explained, "I have that ability, but I see that power of anger you had…..that's a power, right?" Amethyst nods. "It happens whenever I get mad, so I…..I killed the monster so you'll be safe." "I'm really sorry Amethyst, I'm sorry I went alone to face Zircon." "It's okay P, it's okay."

Large footsteps were trotting to them, and the ugly monster that it belonged to was about to claw the short Gem with its talons. Pearl's eyes widened and her jaw drop. Her blood ran cold. "Pearl?" Amethyst questioned, confused at Pearl's expression, "What's wro-"

"LOOK OUT AMETHYST!"

Pearl pushed Amethyst out of the way, and she uttered a scream. Her scream released an icy breath that froze the monster, and it breaks apart. She gasped at what she did. Amethyst looks amazed, her eyes the shape of stars.

"WOAH! That was really cool, P!" Pearl giggled, blushing blue in pride and flatteration. "Oh, one does try their best." "We sure have some crazy powers, don't we-" They were interrupted by a great force plummeting them down to the ground. They both noticed that Dark Gems were invading Beach City.

The sky didn't look pretty either. It was a navy blue and black whips of creatures swirl around. Pearl and Amethyst could tell something drastic must of happened between Garnet and Steven. Something about the dark lord of Gems himself.

They had to go look for them.

_And fast_.

* * *

Woah, that was pretty intense, huh? Well, it gets more and more intense…..uh oh. The next chapter will show what is happening to Beach City, and what dangers it holds. Please leave your predictions in the reviews and please review.


	12. Chapter 11: Dark Gem Invasion

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

Well, its been a long time since we seen new SU episodes, and I am currently waiting for _Coach Steven _to air. Lately, I've been swooping through the episodes, searching for the characters' emotions, character development, etc. Just so I can get a better idea of the characters. I seen _Cheeseburger Backpack _again and I just realized something: Is the Lunar Sea Spire related to Steven's heritage? Because Pearl said that its his heritage there. Also, was it a test? Did one of these ancient Gems(Not the Crystal Gems, possibly the one on the mural fighting Rose)gave Steven a test to become a great warrior?

Anyway, here is chapter 11. Lots of action, lots of danger, lots of awesomeness. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Dark Gem Invasion**

It seems that Dark Gems are coming their way, and it's not pretty. Pearl and Amethyst would have to save their friends, and fast. Before it's too late. Pearl was getting worried, worried that they may not save them.

"Pearl, it's going to be okay, we'll be okay." "I….I hope you're right Amethyst." "It's going to be fine, P. It's going to be alright." Pearl and Amethyst travel further and further through the city, but can't find the others anywhere. They hope to find them.

The Dark Gems showed nothing but mercilessness, attacking Beach City citizens like crazy. They were coming from far away, way far away. Then, Pearl remembered the first time she faced Zircon-in Antarctica. The portal. The convergence.

It's not that far away.

Before she could even formulate a plan, a disturbance happened. It was so strong that it blow the two Gems down. They saw the other Gems and Pizza sisters ran as fast as their legs can carry them. "We have to hurry," Garnet proclaimed, "Zircon just released a natural disaster to the city…..a tsunami." Pearl and Amethyst gaped.

"A _tsunami_….?"

"Yes, and we have to run…..NOW!" The waves were slamming the skyscrapers and buildings, causing everything to fall and crumble. Cars uplift and the boardwalk was getting soaked. "TO THE TEMPLE!" The leader ordered franticly, bolting to the temple with the others. Pearl, however, stayed. She sighed. "I can't escape from him forever, I have to face him." She made her final decision, and ran towards the tides. The group looked shocked.

Pearl zoom to the tsunami, and ejected her icy breath. She was struggling, and was ready to be underwater. She had difficulty for escaping and freezing the natural disaster, the impact was too quick for her to react. It was not long until she was drowning under it.

"Pearl!"

The group has their mouths dropped in awe, they can't believe the Gem had the bravery to do such a thing. Steven was determined to save her, and he jumped into the water, swimming to rescue Pearl. He grabbed Pearl as hard as he could and really tight, swimming to the surface.

He found that Garnet and Amethyst help as well, bringing them back to the temple. Jenny and Kiki glanced at them, relieved that they're okay. They helped them get back in the temple, hoping that they're fine.

Pearl was curious about the disaster, and why Zircon did it. Was it to kill them all?

_Or something more_?

* * *

Woah, that was a suspenseful chapter….was it? Its going to get even more suspenseful in the fewer chapters. Please have your predictions in the reviews and please review this chapter. Chapter 12 is coming soon!


	13. Chapter 12: Compassion

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

Today is when Legend Of Korra Book 3: Change starts! I'm so pumped as I predict this will be a great season, possibly greater than _Book 1: Air _and _Book 2: Spirits_ combined! Root for Korra, yay!

Anyway, chapter 12 is here! Its kind of the same as chapter 8, but its good overall. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Compassion**

Past the beating crystalline heart of the Crystal Temple, there is a room that lay a mechanism. It was shown to be a communicator and a well-developed radar. The Gems raced towards it, checking on where the CrossRoad Realm and how close it was, or if the planets aline yet.

The planets from Mecury to Neptune where very close to be in a straight organized line with the sun in the Solar System. With one more go, and the Universal Convergence will cause chaos everywhere.

There's also an infirmary/stasis chamber is used for any wounded Gems who needs healing. Garnet stated that Zircon attacked her earlier this week, and she needs to be checked on to make sure she's okay. She did state that she may be close to being disabled, and that's not good news.

Pearl examined Garnet's gems, scanning them on the interace of the medical and mechanical. She sighed sharply as she finds her answer. "You're….you're going to be just fine, Garnet." "No damage?" The leader questioned. "No," Pearl responded in relief, "You're okay, that's good."

Garnet noticed Pearl's reaction and expressions-all marked with anxiety and concern. "Are you okay?" Pearl gave a wavery smile back, trying to hide her true emotion. "Pearl, you look frightened. Is something bothering you?" "No Garnet, I'm just peachy." "That's not true, you look upset." Pearl shuts her eyes, her hands covered her face. "Pearl?"

Pearl has a tight throat, and her eyes sting as they watered up. Tears were ready to spread as fear overcome her, and she tries so hard to stay strong. Garnet walks to Pearl, and embraces her. "It's alright Pearl, let it out, just let it out." Pearl blubbered, crying as hard as she could muster.

"I thought you were gone when that happened Garnet! Zircon scared me, he just wants me to suffer so badly! He….he…..he hates me! He started this whole mess! He made Obsidian and my family dies because of it: My mother, father, sister….why is moving on so hard? Most of all, loosing Rose was bad enough, but loosing you, I just…..I just…..I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT!"

Garnet hugged tight on the sobbing Gem, trying her best to make her feel better. Pearl has been through too much and she has a hard time moving on. Garnet hasn't seen her this sad ever since Rose was gone, and now she has the fear of loosing her.

She won't let that happen.

As it seemed that the pale Gem has felt better, Amethyst and Steven came bursting into the room, both with shocked faces.

"Guys, we have to hurry! Zircon is creating a massive tragedy in Beach City!"

Uh oh.

_This can't be good_.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! Things are tensing up and up, and that's not swell at all. Anyway, in the next chapter, the Crystal Gems & Steven head downtown to fight the big bad. Leave your predictions in the reviews and please review the chapter. Chapter 13 coming soon!


	14. Chapter 13: Downtown Danger

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

Well, I saw LOK Book 3 premire and I am gladly impressed and happy. Korra using Aang's glider, the Dai Li, more airbenders, and especially that there's new villains the gang is traveling like Avatar: The Last Airbender. It's awesome! You should watch it for its really good!

Anyway, here is chapter 13, where its really intense in some sorts and exciting, but chapter 14 will be the most dramatic chapter ever.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Downtown Danger**

Zircon approach Beach City, swarms of deadly Dark Gems came swarming and attacking the citizens. The Crystal Gems just made it in time, but they did not know Zircon's challenge. Zircon summoned his flail, charging it at them. The Gems summon their weapons and prepared to attack.

His flail whacked against Pearl's spear, causing the Gem to fall backwards. Pearl formed a second spear, and she blocked Zircon's thrusts. She flipped backward, and kick the Dark Gem Lord in the face. Zircon chuckled. "Oh Pearl, you know that this is worthless, there is nothing you can do." He grabbed her and smacked her on the street. "Nothing at all."

"HEY!" Steven screamed, holding Lion's sword, "Leave her alone!" "Steven, no!" Pearl shouts in a plea, noticing that Zircon is pleased to confront Steven. Steven swung his sword, and his gem beamed brightly, so bright that it was blinding. His stomach was bundled in knots, and he was feeling queasy. He takes a deep breath, and his shield summons. He smiles in delight. "I…I did it!" he yelled in excitement, "I did it!"

He prepared his shield, strucking Zircon with a powerful strike that send Zircon crashing into a skyscraper. He saw that Garnet punched him down, plummeting him to the ground. Amethyst rushed and cracked her whip at him. Zircon growled, he has enough of this, he wished to eliminate them all and take over, but he now knows he must manipulate them and take them out one by one.

That was the procedure: To take them out one by one. He smirked. "Well, well, Gems, it seems I have a bone to pick with you…..and allow me to give you a challenge: A challenge even before the convergence starts: You may fight me and take me out, but you'll have to do it in my well developed space station. In there, we will have the ultimate standoff, instead of course, the universal battle between me and my granddaughter will be on Earth. So….one of you will have to go with me, and fight me…you better start deciding, the clock is ticking."

The Gems felt as if they were shot in the chest. The decision is different, and it may cost one of their lives, but it was for the best. After all, it's for the fate of the universe. Steven's emotionally torn from all of this, and hopes that the Gems will make it out alive…..hopefully.

The Gem leader passed by her distraught members, and marched in front of Zircon. She sighed sharply, and takes her shades off, allowing them to shatter into pixalized dust. Her third eye opened, and she glared at Zircon.

"Alright Zircon, its you and me….let's settle this right now." Zircon grinned. "With pleasure." Tendrils of black smoke surrounded him and Garnet, like the wind gusts of a tornado. "Now, you shall suffer!"

_The disappeared in an instant to the space station, Zircon's space station_.

* * *

Well everyone, we're at the climax now, the most dramatic point of the story. It's going to make you sad or mourn or be really upset about it. But, its for the greater good.

Leave your predictions about the next chapter in the reviews and please review this chapter. Chapter 14 coming soon!


	15. Chapter 14: The Wrath Of Zircon

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

I'm watching an old movie back in early 2000's, it's Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius! Dang, I haven't seen this in…like, years? Man, I love nostalgia, brings so many good memories back!

Anyway, here is chapter 14, the climax and the saddest chapter of a story I ever written. I cried while writing this to be honest, well, half of it. But yeah, it's so sad, and I apologize for the sadness.

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Wrath Of Zircon**

Garnet charged at Zircon, her gauntlets smacking Zircon in the jaw. Zircon caught her fist, grinning. "Nuh, uh, uh," he taunted, his flail whacking her down. Garnet ducked the next move, and kicked Zircon in the chest. Zircon striked her head on, sending her flying into the controls of the space station.

The other three Gems could only watch the battle, and see how dangerous it became. The fight unfolded to a chain of attacks, each damaging each other. Zircon countered Garnet's punch, and chuckled madly. He holds out an electroshock weapon: A taser. Garnet punched him, her gauntlet near the taser. To her surprise, she found Zircon laughing.

Zircon shocked her, sending her muscles into spasms. He held the leader against a wall, smirking. "At last," he began, "I have you….Garnet." He grabs his flail, and smacking it against her palms. Garnet lets out a yelp of pain. Zircon puts up more force, and Garnet's grunting became louder. With one last yank, Zircon removed her gems. Garnet moaned as she stared at her palms, muttering breathlessly, "I'm sorry Gems."

The other Gems rushed to their leader, each have rivers of tears on their faces. "No….," Steven sighed sadly, "We could of protected you….save you." "I know Steven," Garnet admitted, "But that was my only fight." Pearl couldn't stand it. She sobbed hardly on Garnet's chest. Garnet coughed, speaking her last words, "I love you guys…" With one last breath, her body disintergrating into crystallized dust.

Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl each cried in sorrow over the lost of their leader and friend. Zircon finds this delicious, and grins at this. He slams the garnet gems onto the ground, and spoke in a cruel manner, "That's one Gem gone…..now, let's see if you can survive the convergence…"

Pearl glared at him, shouting, "The convergence is weeks away, we can still stop you!" "Oh really?" Zircon asked, laughing, "I believe not, you are now the new leader Pearl, and you are struggling with the convergence as well. You have to face me on that very day, and I will stop at nothing until you Gems are dead."

The Gems were startled upon hearing this. Zircon cackled, disappearing in a cloud of smoke, he made his escape. The trio witness that Zircon was really determined to kill them, and to plunge the world in darkness. And now, that Garnet's gone, they are not sure what to do, or can do.

Pearl glimpsed at Garnet's gems on the ground, and picks them up. She hands them to Steven, and commanded, "C'mon Gems, let's head home."

_She, Amethyst, and Steven all walked into the Warp Pad, transporting home to tell the news_.

* * *

Okay, again, I apologize for it being so sad and upsetting, but my bro predicted that Garnet will die since Zircon is mega ultra powerful. Plus, the Gems couldn't help Garnet because Zircon only wanted Garnet and he will kill the others if they helped.

Anyway, you can tell that Pearl is the leader after her. 'Kay, so, things are patching up and the convergence is slowly starting to happen. In chapter 15, Pearl finds the courage to move on and leads the Gems before the convergence happens. Leave your predictions in the review and please review this chapter.


	16. Chapter 15: The New Leader

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

Hey everyone, that last chapter was quite sad, wasn't it? Well, here's chapter 15, and the team is ready to stop the convergence. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15: The New Leader**

Returning back to Earth, Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven all approach the beachhouse/temple, rushing into the Crystal Heart. Pearl sighed, staring into it. "Well, that's one Gem gone," she whispered sadly, her gem glowing, "Amethyst, come with me." "Sure," Amethyst beamed. Both Gems touch the Crystal Heart with their gems glowing brightly.

"Now, you do it Steven," Pearl commanded. Steven, through hesitation, touch the Crystal Heart. His gem beamed, and in an instant, they went in the heart. It seemed to teleport them to a bizarre location: It was a strange island, with a jungle surrounding them. Pearl summoned her spear. "C'mon guys," she ordered, "The CrossRoad Realm is not far from here."

As they trailed, Steven has the urge to question. "Pearl, why are we going here instead of the portal at Antarctica?" Pearl gently smiled with a response, "That's a very good question Steven, going here is safer and if we enter the one from Antarctica, we will be corrupted slowly and simply." Amethyst groaned. "I remember that, that was an awful experience, the CrossRoad Realm is not a fun place."

"It's not?" Steven asked, fear evident in his face. "No, it isn't," Pearl lectured, "When we enter the CrossRoad Realm, I advise you to be careful. This realm will slowly change you if you get emotional, you must be calm at ALL times. One disruption and…..you'll come out with an opposite personality."

Steven gulped, he didn't like the sound of that at all. The realm is a scary place, but in order for them to face such evil, they must go through here, in order to gain such bravery and strength, they have to go through this.

The trio enter a dark portal, and at last, they were in the CrossRoad Realm.

Pearl felt an utter chill form entering the realm, and she finds herself in suspended animation. She couldn't find Steven or Amethyst at all, only herself and a figure she hasn't seen in a LONG time. The figure has long orange hair, golden eyes, a yellowish orange gem on her forehead, and in a yellow dress with an orange half star on the left side.

"_Mother_?" Pearl was confused and baffled. This is her mother: Topaz. Topaz sighed. "I am a spirit honey, not alive like I could have been. Look, I am here to help you become a Gem leader, and in order to learn that, I must tell you an old history…"

Her eyes narrowed to slits. "It won't be easy….but it's the only way for you to be a Gem leader, are you ready?" Pearl nods with a determined stare.

"_I'm ready_."

* * *

Well, that escalated quickly, huh? Things are about to turn up and get even more interesting. Leave predictions about the next chapter in the review and please review this chapter. Chapter 16 is coming soon!


	17. Chapter 16: Pearl's History

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

Here we are, chapter 16! This chapter will reveal some things about Pearl's history and some Gem history as well! I hope this chapter will intrigue you and entertain you.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Pearl's History**

Topaz cleared her throat as she began to tell her daughter the old age history of her and her father.

"This happened when you were an infant Pearl, you were resting in your gem until you adapt, that's when Zircon decided to kill you. I assigned my dragon friend, Aqua, to take you to your father. My father is Zircon and it is not satisfying. He would kill anything in his path. These Dark Gems are his own creations and that's when Obsidian, MoonStone, and other villainous Gems you countered before. Yet the next thing Pearl," Topaz sighed sharply, "This discovery will truly shock you."

Pearl didn't say a word, she just listened in shock. "Pearl," Topaz lectured, "When you were stabbed by your hologram, you almost died. I couldn't support your life enough to save you….until Steven stopped it once and for all….he vanquished your hologram." Pearl gasped. "You mean….I wouldn't have been-" "Regenerated? Yes. You were fatal and now….if Zircon hurt you bad enough….you will die if he shatters your gem….or take it away." "Just like Garnet." "Exactly."

Topaz nods. "Now Pearl, you must go and get your friends….and show them that you're strong as a leader…you can do it Pearl, I believe in you." Pearl wasn't ready to go just yet. "Wait….what about the convergence?" "You, Amethyst, and Steven will stop the convergence…even with Garnet gone….you can stop it." Topaz then fades away. "Goodbye daughter, I love you."

Pearl then finds herself with Steven and Amethyst in the CrossRoad Realm. The fields are white and the sky is pitch black with sparkling white diamonds around it. Amethyst and Steven each grinned at the sight of Pearl. "Pearl, you're back!" Amethyst proclaimed, a grin ear to ear, "So P, how was your trip?" "I discussed with my mother's spirit," Pearl explained, "She explained some history with me."

"Like what?" "About my grandfather, and that I almost died when the hologram stabbed me." Steven gaped. "Oh my gosh….Pearl, are you-" "I'm fine Steven, no worries." "So…..what now?" Amethyst beg to question. "We have to pass through the CrossRoad Realm," Pearl responded, "But remember what I said….stay calm at ALL times."

The trio trailed through the Realm, going through obstacles and trying to head to the right portal. Pearl now know what it takes to be a leader, and what Garnet could have done. She has to face the facts.

_The fact that she is the new leader_.

* * *

Okay everyone, this story is leaning back and forth with the feels. The feels, they're taking over! Just kitten' around, things are gonna tense up in the next chapter. In chapter 17, the Gems meet a foe known to be so strong that she hardly needs to use a weapon. Predict what is happening and who this Gem might be, leave your predictions in the reviews and review what you think of this chapter. Chapter 17 coming soon!


	18. Chapter 17: Seeing Nothing But Darkness

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

Well hello everyone! I have chapter 17 today and it's going to be intense! This chapter will show a villain who is a strong Gem and she can be terrifying. Are you curious of who she might be? What she might hold? Well, here is chapter 17, and be prepared to read this beast!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Seeing Nothing But Darkness**

Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven approach the CrossRoad Realm with brave glares, ready to take out Zircon and stop the Universal Convergence. However, the convergence is not coming in a few weeks. It was coming today, and the Gems have to be prepared for this chaos.

Pearl searched around the place, her eyes darting all over the realm. Zircon could be anywhere, and could be ready to wipe them out. Pearl know that there was hardly any time left, and they have to fasten. Still, she has this feeling in the gut that someone else could be a more treacherous threat.

Steven watched his friends jump into the portal, and he followed. He couldn't believe that Garnet is dead and gone, and that Pearl has to take the responsibility of being the new leader. He was impressed that Amethyst is now taking orders from Pearl, and how the two Gems hardly argue anymore.

Amethyst glanced around the realm before leaving, and something caught her attention. There's a Gem lurking in the shadows. She has dark brown skin, black long hair, and drapped in a black/orange striped suit. She has golden eyes and a crimson one covering the gem on her forehead. Her gem is stripped with black, brown, and orange. She gritted her fang-like teeth in a scowl at Amethyst.

"Who are you?" Amethyst demanded through frustration. The Gem moved close to Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven. She guffawed cruelly. "I…..am Tiger's Eye." Her gem glowed, and it shoots a beam which knocks the Gems down. Pearl summoned her spear, and rushed towards Tiger's Eye, and Tiger's Eye blocked the spear's attacks with her own _hands_. Her _bare hands _without any protection at all.

"I came from _Desert City_, and its far more dangerous than Beach City, it taught me well." She suckerpunched Pearl in the jaw, and kicked Amethyst and Steven to the ground. The broken garnet gems laid out from Steven's pocket. Tiger's Eye smirked at the sight of this, and grabs the gems. "Well, well, well, more gems for me…."

She place the two broken gems on her palms, and they glowed. Newly formed gauntlets appear from them, _Garnet's _gauntlets. She cackled, kneeling down to Pearl. "You lost." She then turned to Amethyst. "Well, well, good old cousin, it's too bad your friend will have to die." Amethyst spit purple ooze from her mouth, coughing. "You….you won't get away with this," she spatted in anger.

"Oh, I think I already have." Tiger's Eye disappeared in a blink of an eye, gone. When the trio arrived in Antarctica, they were already too late. The planets aline, and darkness began sweeping over the Earth. They began seeing more of the CrossRoad Realm as it collided with the planet.

Pearl stares in shock and fear as Zircon brought her close. He was already here.

"_Well, let's have the final battle_."

* * *

Uh oh, the convergence is already here, and things aren't looking pretty. Now, it's the battle between these Gems for the fate of the universe. Leave your predictions of what would happen in the next chapter in your review and please review this chapter. Chapter 18 coming soon!


	19. Chapter 18: Universal Convergence

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

Hey everybody, it's been like a long time from the SU hiatus, luckily I'm just writing fanfiction to keep me going. Anyway, if you notice of my profile, that there are upcoming stories, mostly the ones I am planning to write, but it takes time. So, I'll let you know which ones I'll write of.

That aside, here is chapter 18 and the convergence is here after all these chapters, I really hope you enjoy it, because I got a surprise at the end!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Universal Convergence**

Amethyst and Steven watch in terror as Pearl was being flung and thrown around, seeing her struggle made them fear for her safety. "We have to do something!" Steven screamed, "Pearl is helpless against Zircon! He'll tear her to shreds!" Amethyst sighed sharply. "I know, I know, but Steven…..Pearl know what she's doing. She can handle this."

Pearl tightened her grip on her spear, and lunged at Zircon. She sliced him, diced him, and even cut him, but Zircon couldn't help but laugh at her attempts. "Pathetic," he muttered, before slamming his flail at Pearl's spear, shattering Pearl's weapon to crystals. "Absolutely worthless." Pearl became angered by this, and her gem glowed.

She formed ice shards from her fingertips, launching them at Zircon. The icicles impaled Zircon, he grunts in pain. "How dare you!" He slammed his fists to the ground, forming a wave of rocks at Pearl. Pearl had no time to react, and she was being knocked by them. The rocks jabbed her in the arms, face, and stomach.

She screamed in pain, and crawled to get back on her feet. She breathed heavily, and groaned. She could barely move, and she has no strength left. She hears a voice, Topaz's voice, her mother's spirit. "_Don't give up Pearl, you can survive this. You can stop Zircon_." Her eyes widened, and they glowed blue. She stands up, and creates a huge ball of ice. She steadies it, before throwing it at Zircon.

Zircon was flying through the air, his body sprawled on the snow. He has enough of this. His gem formed a beam which blasted Pearl to the icy ground. Pearl has dark blue blood dripping from her cheek as two claw marks were present, and her arms have bruises and cuts, that nearly covered her. She shuts her eyes tight before slowly falling unconscious.

Steven and Amethyst gaped, and glared at each other in determination. They each nodded as their gems glowed. They both formed into a giant woman named Turquoise.

Turquoise has grayish wavy hair, light blue skin, dark blue eyes, a red sleeveless shirt, dark blue jeans with white stars on the knees, and black boots. She has four arms and her turquoise gems are on her stomach and heart.

She marched towards Zircon, summoning Amethyst's whip and Steven's shield at will, forming it into a club. She slams it against Zircon, and kicks him down. Zircon chuckled. "Well, well, it seems that you will fight me instead of my granddaughter, eh? Well, let the games begin."

_Zircon summons his flail, and attacks back_.

* * *

Woah, things are really intense here. A fusion has appeared, and the great evil is even stronger than before. Will they stop him? Leave your predictions in the review and please review this chapter. Chapter 19 coming soon!


	20. Chapter 19: Turquoise VS Zircon

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

Happy Independence day everyone! And there's good news: _Coach Steven _will air July 10th, I can't wait! And by the way, my birthday is July 8th, I am excited! And finally, how would you feel about a Steven Universe fanfic based on a Sonic The Hedgehog game? Because I was thinking about that, how would you guys feel if I do it? Because _Facing Foreclosure _is kind of like based off a Sonic game.

That aside, here is chapter 19, it will be intense and awesome. I hope you enjoy as I have fun writing this.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Turquoise VS. Zircon**

Turquoise blocked Zircon's move, and her club smashed Zircon's flail to pieces. Zircon looks in surprise. He clawed Turquoise on her gems, and Turquoise yelped. Turquoise won't let that happen. She then emits twin beams from her gems, hitting Zircon. She smirked as she finds this battle to be so easy.

Pearl awake to the sound of the battle, she stares at the fight, baffled. "How…..wha-?" "Pearl!" Turquoise shouts at her, "Hurry, stop the convergence!" She kicked Zircon in the chest. Pearl agreed, before rushing to the portal of the CrossRoad Realm.

She has a hard time seeing, as fog sweep the skies, and her sight become blurry due to how dark the place is. She feels weak, and tired, but she won't let that stop her. She has to stop the convergence, and save the universe before its too late.

Turquoise forms her weapon even further-to a huge shield. It forms missiles and beams from it, and succeeds in damaging Zircon. Zircon growled, and shouts, "ENOUGH!" A wave of dark energy came from him, smacking Turquoise down. Turquoise became beatened, and transforms back to Steven and Amethyst. Both are unconscious.

Pearl gulped in utter fright, she trotts to the portal even faster. She tries stalling Zircon by tossing spears at him, but Zircon keeps chasing her, and he won't stop. She reached the portal, touching it. She began to glow as the portal wavered and beamed. A bigger hole from thin air formed: A black hole. It began to suck everything in sight.

Pearl observed the landscape, and noticed Amethyst and Steven were about to be sucked in the black hole. She ignores her objective to close the portal, and protects the Gems as much as she can. Zircon was amused by this, and walks toward Pearl. "Oh…..it seems this battle is coming to an end, isn't it Pearl?" Pearl tightens her grip on the Gems. "It sure is, for _you_!" She sneered, "Your reign of terror is over, Zircon!"

Zircon guffawed. "Oh, is that so?" "Why yes," Pearl responds with a confident tone, "Yes it is." To Zircon's shock, he was being pulled in by the black hole. He couldn't believe it, he's losing.

"No! This can't happen! Nooooooo!" Pearl hugs Amethyst and Steven, trying so hard to keep hold of them. Zircon roars, before at lastly being sucked in the hole. "This is a mistake Pearl, you are a mistake. You will struggle as a leader…..you will _struggle_."

Pearl grits her teeth. "We'll see about that, farwell grandfather." Zircon was finally sucked in the portal, gone. Pearl noticed the portal to the CrossRoad Realm closed, and the convergence was over.

_Still, stopping Tiger's Eye is going to be quite a challenge_.

* * *

Well, it's not over yet! This story still has a lot of chapters to go! And now they have to stop Tiger's Eye and her brand of allies. Leave your predictions in the reviews and please review this chapter. Happy 4th of July everyone!


	21. Chapter 20: Tiger's Eye

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

Well, my bad, _Coach Steven _isn't aired this Thursday, sorry. I wonder when it will air, I'm too pumped to see it! Anywho, after this story is finished, I am starting _Glow In The Dark_. You'll enjoy it, despite it being a short story to stop my writers block. Anyway, I do have a question of the day today: What's your favorite villain of mine and why? Just answer it in the review please.

Anyway, here is chapter 20. Wow, can't believe I actually made it to over these many chapters again. But its fun to do, brings more tension. Also, this starts the aftermath of the convergence to let you know. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Tiger's Eye**

Home at Beach City was completely different. It seems all hope is lost ever since Garnet's death. Her death surely devastated the Gems' hearts, and even Greg was depressed.

Steven has hit extreme depression, and would often stay in his room to mourn his previous leader. First his mother was gone, now Garnet? Pearl is recently worried about trying to stop Tiger's Eye, and it often gets her in anxiety attacks. Amethyst tries so hard to keep the team together, but she has a hard time moving on. Loosing Garnet has made her down in the dumps.

Pearl went on a solo-mission today to take care of Tiger's Eye while Amethyst and Steven stayed. Amethyst saw how downcast Steven is and is willing to make him feel better until Pearl returned.

Pearl trailed through downtown Beach City, and something caught her attention: Tiger's Eye is ravaging the town with her new gauntlets, smashing everything. She saw her destroying everything in sight. Watching this reminded Pearl of how Garnet defeated the monsters of the city. She shakes her head. "_No_," she thought, "_Forget the past, you have to stop her_."

She confronts Tiger's Eye, her spear at the ready. Tiger's Eye whacks her into a building, hard. Pearl fell from the building, and lands her body on a car with shattered glass scattering all over her. She stands up on the street, and launches her spear at Tiger's Eye.

Tiger's Eye caught the spear, breaking it into pieces. She grinned. "Ha, you won't be needing that anymore." Pearl gaped, and she couldn't attack because Tiger's Eye moves are too quick. Too strong. Like Garnet. Pearl's body slammed on the road, she groaned in response to her pain. Tiger's Eye grabs Pearl's shirt, bringing her close to her face. "It's such a shame you lost your leader, isn't it Pearl? So much it hurts! Well, that's what you deserve all these years….."

Pearl coughed up light blue blood, dazed. She tried to speak, but her voice is scratchy. Weak. "Wha…..what do you want from me?" she questioned tiredly. "Revenge," Tiger's Eye responded, "From my cousin sending me to the authorities for my crimes, and you helped her along the way! You locked me up Pearl, and for that…..I'm going to let you ROT. Just like _me_."

She picks up Pearl on her back, and started taking off in her very own teleporter. Pearl struggled to stay awake, call for help, but she couldn't. Instead, she passed out before she could muster a plea.

A figure watched this from afar, shocked. He is a blue dragon with black beady eyes and icy claws and horns. He spanned his wings and got to the temple. Lion saw him approach and didn't attack.

_Amethyst opens the door with a shocked Steven, muttering, "Aqua….."_

* * *

Annnnnd Aqua returns! Yay! And things are getting quite tense here since Tiger's Eye kidnapped Pearl. What's gonna happen next? Leave your predictions in the reviews and please review this chapter. Chapter 21 coming soon!


	22. Chapter 21: Aqua

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

Hey everyone, chapter 21 is here! This chapter is going to be intense, so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Aqua**

Steven and Amethyst are breathless to find Aqua here, as they thought he disappeared. They thought he was gone ever since Pearl blubbered about it. Aqua is Pearl's guardian, and he won't let Peal fall apart. Aqua is ready to tell the news about what happened.

"Pearl has been…..kidnapped by Tiger's Eye," he confirmed, sighing sadly, "I couldn't save her in time…." "We can stop my cousin in no time, right Steve-O?" Amethyst bellowed, and Steven just nodded. "Yeah….whatever Amethyst." Aqua became concerned by Steven's sudden change of attitude. "Is he-?" Amethyst shrugged. "He's been messed up like this ever since Garnet died….."

Aqua's mind has come to a screeching halt. He couldn't believe it. "Garnet's…._dead_?" he asked. "Yeah," Amethyst replied, "And now Pearl's the new leader." "Really?" "Yep." "Oh Pearl….poor dear." "Well, aren't we going to rescue her or not?" "Yes….of course." Amethyst rides on Aqua and Steven rides on Lion, taking off to Desert City.

Meanwhile, Tiger's Eye has Pearl hostage. Pearl breathed hard as she was slapped to the ground. She heaved and felt the gauntlet punch her in the stomach. Tiger's Eye grabbed her. "Listen to me Pearl, and listen good….TELL ME WHERE'S GARNET'S ROOM IN THE TEMPLE!?" Pearl coughed. "You….won't…..get in," she explained, "Why…..do you….need to….g-get in?"

She has a difficult time to breath and stay awake, the loss of blood and being beatened without treatment made her weak. She groggily fell on the floor, her arms wrapped around her stomach as she tries to soothe the pain. She felt tears well up her eyes as she felt another jab to her shoulder. Tiger's Eye chuckled, looking at Pearl in the eyes.

"Simple Pearl…..to destroy Beach City and the temple…..and every Gem to step in my way!" She grabs out a taser. "This won't hurt a bit." She shocked Pearl nonstop, and listened to her screaming in unbearable pain. When she stopped, she leaned down to Pearl. She whispered in Pearl's ear cruelly, "Listen to me, understand? If you want to survive….I suggest you listen."

Pearl nodded, her cheeks blue, puffy, and wet. Tiger's Eye laughed, "Good Pearl, very good. Now, if you'll excuse me…I have other people to terrorize." As she left, Pearl couldn't help herself but sob on the cold floor. She cried her heart out as hard as she could, before falling asleep. She wake up a few hours later, and decides to take off.

She didn't care if Tiger's Eye could find her, she just wished to escape. However, the desert didn't help her. She became drowsy, and couldn't process.

_She fainted within the sweltering desert_.

* * *

IN CHAPTER 22: Soon the team finds Pearl in the middle of the desert, but can they escape Tiger's Eye's clutches?

Well, that was mighty intense, huh? The chapters are getting more darker and darker by the minute. Anyway, predict what you think is going to happen in the next chapter. Leave your predictions in the reviews and please review this chapter.


	23. Chapter 22: Lost In The Desert

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

Okay everyone, I have been reading some Fanfiction in this website, and I have been reading recently a good fic by DC111, the famous Sonic fanfiction writer, and she wrote and finished one called _Survivor's Resolve_. It's the best STH fic yet, and I cannot wait to finish reading it and start reading _Red Mirror_. You're awesome DC111!

And here's a reply to Reader, the anon reader of this fic: I'm sorry that you don't like Tiger's Eye. Sure that the convergence is over, but would it be really smart if they wouldn't stop her? I mean, come on, if she's a villain in the fic, she would have to be stopped. If you don't like her at all, then don't read. I'm not trying to be mean here, but it's not nice to lash out on a character just because you don't like her. The story shows about the convergence _and _the aftermath of it. Again, I'm being as nice as I can, just be a positive reviewer, okay? No need to be negative.

Anyway, here's the promised chapter 22, and this one's a doozy.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Lost In The Desert**

Pearl sluggishly struggled to get up, but couldn't. It was hard waking up and moving on, it was horrible. She crawled through the sandy ground, yet she didn't make through too far. She just slept through the day. Hopefully she can be rescued…..hopefully.

Soon, she felt herself being carried by something or someone, she doesn't know who. She soon felt comfortable and peaceful. Unknown to her, its Amethyst who carried her. "There we go," the orchid Gem said, placing Pearl on Aqua's back, "You can take her home….we'll take care of Tiger's Eye."

Aqua became unsure of this. "Are…..are you sure you'll be okay to travel through the desert?" "Yes…..we'll be fine, Aqua." Aqua sighed. "Okay, but I'll help you if you need me." Aqua takes off with Pearl, to home. When they arrived home, Aqua placed Pearl on the couch, handing a bottle of water in Pearl's mouth. Pearl coughed, moaning.

"Where…where am I?" she questioned, but Aqua shushed her. "Don't speak," Aqua told her, wrapping bandages around Pearl's injuries, "You need to be patched up, Tiger's Eye really damaged you. At least Steven and Amethyst are going to take care of her." "Wha….what?" "Don't worry Pearl, they'll be just fine…..I hope." Pearl gulped, she hope so too.

Meanwhile, Steven and Amethyst ride on Lion throughout the desert, reaching towards Desert City. Desert City is abandoned, and dangerous. Tiger's Eye could be anywhere, anywhere indeed.

However, they didn't find her. What if she already went to the temple? Nonsense, she couldn't have done that so quickly. To their shock, they found something rushing around the desert, and they are shocked to find…a giant bird. Tiger's Eye's giant bird.

It roared, and flew toward Amethyst and Steven. Steven and Amethyst each summoned their weapons, but find Lion raging against the Giant Bird. The giant bird clawed Lion, and Lion screamed out his sonic scream, hurting the bird.

Before they could fight anymore, a bright red light was shining through the sky. It made Amethyst froze. "No way…." "What is it Amethyst?" Steven begged to demand. "Tiger's Eye is already at the temple…..we have to hur-OOF!"

She was grabbed by the bird, shocked. She finds that the bird shapeshifted to a Gem. The figure stood tall. He has green hair, light green eyes and skin, a gem on his shoulder, and in black robes. He grinned.

Steven gaped in fright. "Who….who are you?" The green Gem laughed evilly. "I am Peridot…..a good friend of Tiger's Eye…..and you two are going to suffer…" He summoned his weapon, which is a lasso.

"_PERMANATELY_."

* * *

Woah, dark, isn't it? Anyway, the next chapter is going to be more action-y and stuff, so be aware. By the way, I need to fix things about my fics. Spelling, grammar, etc. Especially this fic. And my birthday's tomorrow, I'm going to be 16! I can't wait!

Anyway, leave predictions in the reviews and please review this chapter. The next chapter is coming soon!


	24. Chapter 23: Tiger's Eye & Peridot

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

It's my birthday! Yes! I'm finally 16 years old now! I'm old enough to drive! I am planning to write a new story for the month of July when I finished with the sequels to this story, _Crystal Nature, Glow In The Dark_(both are short stories)and _Facing Foreclosure_. It's a fic called, "_I'll Make It_." It's about where Steven finds out that one Gem is trapped, one has changed, and one is having a battlefield on her shoulders. But the enemy is an old friend of Rose's.

To reply back to Reader: I understand, sorry for being frustrated. I know the story gets confusing after the convergence, but I thought it would be nice to make it a little longer with other characters.

That aside, here is chapter 23! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 23: Tiger's Eye & Peridot**

Peridot slashed his lasso around, before slamming it at Steven and Amethyst. Amethyst cracked her whip against Perdiot, having him stunned. Peridot grunts, and throw Amethyst to the ground. Amethyst leaps to kick Peridot in the face, before Peridot punch her in the chest.

Steven summoned his shield, using it as a boomerang and whacking it against Perdiot's skull. Peridot picks up Steven's shield and began using it against him. Steven was being dragged through the sand, yet still has the courage to come up and stop Peridot.

Amethyst got up from the ground, before biting Peridot's arm. Peridot yelped in pain, and then he smirked. He has a perfect plan. He summoned another lasso, before catching his target. He tied up Steven in his weapon, and picks up a sharp piece of bark, slamming it into Steven's chest. Steven screamed in pain, the scream was possibly the most heart-wrenching thing Amethyst has heard.

Steven retreated to his gem in a blink of an eye. Amethyst gaped in shock as Peridot holds Steven's gem. She didn't move fast enough to get him in time as Peridot vanished. "Nooooooooo!" She yelled, being worried and guilty that Steven has been kidnapped. She rides on Lion, rushing over to Beach City as much as she can. Tears eare evident in her violet eyes. She couldn't believe that Steven is has been captured by a vigilante Gem.

Meanwhile, in Beach City, Tiger's Eye has approached the temple, and confronting Aqua and Pearl. Pearl summoned her spear, fighting it against Tiger's Eye's gauntlets. It was very hard to fight Tiger's Eye, since she has _Garnet's _gauntlets and she is a threat, a Gem surprisenly strong and dangerous.

Tiger's Eye punched her hard, slamming her into the temple door. Pearl's door to her room opened, revealing her waterfall room. Tiger's Eye grinned. "At last." She rammed into Pearl, causing Pearl to fall in the water. Pearl got back on her feet, her spear smashing into Tiger's Eye's arm. Tiger's Eye chuckled, surprising Pearl.

"Oh, that didn't hurt Pearl, not one bit." She punched Pearl down the waterfall into Amethyst's room. Pearl struggles to stand and defend herself, but Tiger's Eye is too strong. Aqua flew in, using his water breath at Tiger's Eye, blowing her away. Tiger's Eye guffawed at this.

"You really don't want to mess with me, dragon." She punched Aqua and a beam from her gem blasted him down. Pearl's eyes widened at the sight of Aqua being harmed. "Aqua!" As Tiger's Eye was about to finish them off, something smacked her to the ground. Pearl and Aqua look to see that it was Amethyst. Amethyst didn't look happy at all.

_That let Pearl noticed that something terrible has happened_.

* * *

Uh oh, things are looking really bleak now. Steven needs rescuing now, and things aren't pretty with these enemies. In the next chapter, a great battle determines Tiger's Eye's fate. Leave your predictions in the reviews and please review this chapter.


	25. Chapter 24: Stopping The Invincible

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

Hey everybody, here is chapter 24, and yeah, things are going to be really intense, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Stopping The Invincible**

Pearl saw Amethyst slashed her whip at Tiger's Eye, smacking her to the ground. Tiger's Eye smacked her down, before rushing over to Garnet's room in the temple. She summons the gauntlets, and punched hard at Pearl. Pearl ducks and smashed her spear at Tiger's Eye.

Tiger's Eye attacked Pearl, sending her flying into the catacombs. Amethyst blow her whip at her face, cracking her whip at her. She sighed as she found Tiger's Eye approaching a rapier. She ducked from the weapon and caught it. She plans to take Tiger's Eye out with it. "Alright, I have it with you, cousin. You caused enough terror here, and I-"

She gulped as Tiger's Eye rammed her fists into her stomach. Pearl gasped, zooming over to Amethyst and holding the rapier. "No!" she shouted, and thrust the rapier forward. She clenched her eyes shut and dropped the weapon, embracing Amethyst. Amethyst glimpsed at Tiger's Eye and she gawked at what happened.

Tiger's Eye has her gem shattered by the weapon. She collapse to the ground, dead and down for the count. She turns to dust and blown away by the wind. She's _dead_. Amethyst sighed, and comforts Pearl. "It's okay Pearl, it's going to be just fine." Pearl snapped her eyes open, and witnessed that someone is missing. "Wh…where's…..where's Steven?" Amethyst shook her head, her hands covering her face.

"Pearl…Steven's been captured by a Gem named Peridot. Tears are welling up in Pearl's azure eyes. "Wha….what happened to Steven?" Amethyst balled her fists in frustration. "He retreated into his gem!" Pearl choked back a sob. "No….he's….captured…_gone_!" She bawled, burying her face into Amethyst's shoulder. Amethyst soothed her, trying to keep her calm. Aqua and Lion both joined in with the group.

"C'mon Pearl…we have to rescue Steven." Pearl nodded, sniffling. "You're…..you're right Amethyst…..we have to stop this madness." "If we can." Aqua then scratched his chin in deep thought. "I wonder….where are all these Gems coming from?"

Pearl exhaled. "I don't know, but I am willing to find out." She beckongs Amethyst to come. "Come on Amethyst."

_The duo stepped on the Warp Pad, teleporting to rescue Steven_.

* * *

Woah, pretty intense, huh? Well, anyway, if anyone asks when is _I'll Make It _will start, I say late July depending on how my other stories will end. _I'll Make It _is another dark intense story on the Steven Universe fanfiction, but it's even darker than this one. The setting is in Beach City, but also the most creepiest, darkest, and most isolated places of Beach City.

In the next chapter, another Gem is coming, one that can fight when blind. Leave your predictions in the reviews and please review this chapter.


	26. Chapter 25: The Blind, Deadly Gem

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

Hey everyone, yesterday was Rebecca Sugar's birthday, and I couldn't have been more happier. And Crystal-Gem-Goddess, my buddy, has submitted her dark SU fic, "Armageddon," you have to read it, it's really good so far! And if anyone asks about "_I'll Make It_," it's a dark fic celebrating not only Rebecca's B-day, but a fic that celebrates the pilot anniversary a few months back. I also have a poll on my profile page of which story you want next after this one, so please vote to let me know.

Anyway, here is chapter 25, and this has a new villain out for destruction. And her abilities are creepy.

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Blind, Deadly Gem**

As Pearl and Amethyst tailed around downtown Beach City, they found a strange Gem running around. They find it eerie that this Gem has no eyes, and its gems covered its eyes. The gems are deep blue. She has icy blue skin, black eyes, dark blue hair in a ponytail, and an orange shirt covering her shoulders and neck, black jeans, and boots. Her weapons summoned, revealing twin sledge hammers.

"Hey," the Gem stated, "My name is Beryl, and I see that you are the last of the Crystal Gems. Its too bad Steven Universe is captured, huh?" "What do you want?" Pearl asked, she's starting to loose her patience. "Oh," Beryl began with a smug, "Peridot just want me to bring in his invention which will wipe out Beach City."

Pearl became interested into what Beryl brought: An enourmous UFO. It began to shoot a laser beam which is turning things to debris just by blasting it. Pearl lunged at Beryl, her spear slicing parts of Beryl's skin off. Beryl grabs out her sledge hammer, whacking Pearl with it. "I may be blind, but I can still kick your ass."

Pearl punched her in the jaw. "How dare you use such foul language!" she slams Beryl's face into a skyscraper, and won't stop doing the same thing. Amethyst gaped, and grabs Pearl from Beryl. "Pearl, calm down! It's not worth it!" Pearl sighed, hanging her head low. "I'm sorry." Amethyst blows the hair out of her face. "It's ok."

Beryl then punched Amethyst so hard that purple ooze was spilling from her mouth. Pearl gasped, and watch in horror as Amethyst fell unconscious. "Amethyst!" she screamed. She then become infuriated with Beryl, and then snapped her neck. Beryl grinned, and her neck snapped back. "Heh, heh, that was funny."

Pearl knocks her over, tackling her and slung her with her spear. Beryl starts being flung in midair and crashing into the Big Donut. Beryl grinned. "I hope you like pastries!" She tossed donuts at Pearl, but Pearl dodged them.

Pearl and Beryl started smashing each other into the display cases for donuts and pastries. Pearl began smashing Beryl with chairs, and her spear smacked Beryl in the head. Beryl fell on her knees, and rammed Pearl out of the donut store.

Beryl breathed heavily, and face-planted on the ground. Pearl puts away her weapon and kneels down to Amethyst. "Are you alright, Amethyst?" Amethyst nods. "Y-yeah, I'm…..I'm alright." "We have to stop that machine." "I'm on it."

_The duo ran to the UFO, planning to stop it_.

* * *

Woah, that was an intense battle, huh? Pearl knocked Beryl unconscious enough so that they can stop that machine. But mighty, that was an intense battle. In the next chapter, Pearl and Amethyst are going to stop the UFO, and hopefully save Steven.

Leave your predictions in the reviews and please review this chapter!


	27. Chapter 26: Stopping The Machine

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

Got good news! According to Crystal-Gem-Goddess, _Coach Steven _is going to premiere online on July 22nd or 23rd in English Subtitles on Youtube. I'm glad to see how Sugilite turns out, and even Pearl's singing. But we won't see the English version of this episode til' later this summer.

To reply to Reader: The Gems used to have special armor, but like now the armor is like vulnerable since it was used too much. Plus, if they used the armor for over that many chapters, then the armor must of gone messed up and torn. So they might not need it as much.

That aside, here is chapter 26, and Pearl and Amethyst are stopping the UFO. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 26: Stopping The Machine**

Pearl and Amethyst raced over to the machine, the huge beam is destroying the city, turning parts of it into dust and debris. Parts of the ground formed craters, and destroyed Beach City. Pearl felt herself being blown away as a tornado formed by the machine. Amethyst grips her whip around a lamp post, and holds her hand out to Pearl. "Grab on!" Pearl has tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm a horrible leader Amethyst."

Amethyst was surprised by this. "What?" Pearl's voice became scratchy as she continued. "I prevent you from doing what you want to do, and Steven is depressed by what happened! I didn't help you guys, I helped myself! I'm foolish and selfish to be a leader!" Amethyst raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"AMETHYST! I'M SORRY!" Pearl screamed, sobbing as she yelled, "I didn't mean to hurt you or make you upset, you're a sister to me and I want to be closer with you! You're like a family to me and I didn't treat you like one! I'm…so…..SORRY!" Amethyst pulled Pearl from the beam, hugging her as she heard her teammate cried.

"I'm…..I'm sorry too Pearl. I'm sorry I teased you and hurt your feelings, I didn't mean to." "it's….it's alright Amethyst…..now, let's stop that machine." They charged to the machine. "So, how do we stop this thing?" Amethyst questioned, to which Pearl smirked. "What are you thinking, P?" Pearl smiled. "Remember when Garnet rammed you into the Red Eye?" Then, Amethyst smirked. "I got an idea, throw me on top of the UFO." "You got it."

Pearl tossed Amethyst at the UFO, and Amethyst holds out her whip, whacking it at the machine. She tears out wires and caused things to tear apart. "Now Pearl!" she shouted. Pearl leaped from a skyscraper, her spear smashing the UFO. Amethyst and her landed on another skyscraper, watching the machine implode.

Pearl noticed that the winds from the UFO are blowing away at the city. She tackles Amethyst, yelling, "GET DOWN!"

The whole city was covered by the dirt, debris, sand, and winds by the UFO. It blown buildings and houses down, along with others like stores. Pearl clutched on Amethyst tightly, and lands to the ground, falling on top of a van.

Pearl and Amethyst groaned by their bodies being slammed on the van. They look to see that it was Greg who was driving the van. "Get inside!" He ordered as he drove through the traffic, "We have got to save Steven!" The two Gems get inside, and Greg drove the van into Desert City.

_Hopefully to rescue Steven_.

* * *

Wow, that was intense, huh? Now they have to rescue Steven and stop Beryl and Peridot for good, huh? Leave your predictions in the reviews and please review this chapter. Chapter 27 coming soon!


	28. Chapter 27: Fighting Beryl

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

Alright, I got an update for the news for _Coach Steven_. Go to Crystal-Gem-Goddess's page for the links for the episode, she has more news about it on her profile.

Anyway, here is chapter 27, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 27: Fighting Beryl**

As Greg's van drive through the desert, they found Beryl rushing towards them at top speed, her sledge hammers smashing the van. Beryl dodged, and her hammer slams into the van, causing Pearl, Amethyst, and Greg to fall out of the van and face-plant into the sand.

Amethyst got up from the sand and summoned her whip, cracking it at Beryl. Beryl shot a beam from her gems, blasting it at Amethyst. Amethyst dodged it and shot one from her gem. Both beams caused an explosion, pushing both Beryl, Amethyst, Pearl, and Greg.

Pearl weakly got up, her gem shooting a beam which hit Beryl in the stomach. She collapse to the sand, loosing all of her strength left. Amethyst became weak also, and Beryl punched her to the ground. They both are exhausted. Beryl chuckled, ready to kill both Amethyst and Pearl. That is, until Greg whacked her in the lead with a baseball bat.

"Get away from them!" he shouted, "Or will hit you again." Beryl growled, and tackled Greg to the ground. She punched him until he become unconscious, like Amethyst and Pearl. Beryl was ready to capture them, until a sonic scream blow her away. She saw that it was Lion who did that, and Aqua was with him. Aqua summoned his water breath, causing Beryl to be drowned in water and muddy sand. She fell into a crater, never to be seen again.

Aqua and Lion fake the objective to carry the three to Desert City in order to rescue Steven. They trailed faster and faster, reaching throughout the desert. However, they were all knocked down by Peridot, the one Gem who has Steven's gem hostage. He grabs them, capturing them too.

Hours have passed, and Pearl wakes to see herself near Amethyst and Greg. They are chained by the wall. "Wha….what happened?" Pearl asked, she groaned as she felt a bruise across her stomach, "Where are we?" Amethyst sighed. "Peridot captured us, and its all my fault."

"Don't give up," Pearl weakly told her, "We can stop Peridot, and save Steven. I'm….I'm sure of it." Greg growled in frustration and anger. "I can't believe this, this monster is planning to kill Steven, and then the city?" "Peridot is just planning to take over Beach City," Pearl explained, "But Tiger's Eye was a bigger threat than this." She summoned her spear, giving it to Amethyst. "Amethyst, free us."

Amethyst breaks the chains off with the spear, and then free Pearl and Greg. Pearl dashed off to the hallway of the prison area. "You guys go rescue Aqua and Lion, I'll take care of Peridot."

_And within that, they went_.

* * *

Yay! This chapter is done! More intensity will come in the next chapters. The team is going to rescue Steven, yay! Leave your predictions in the reviews and please review this chapter.


	29. Chapter 28: Rescue Plan

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 28, and this one will be shorter than the other ones and chapter 29 will be short as well. It's because we are near the end of this story. But I hope you will enjoy the chapter.

In reply to Reader: Okay, if that's what you're asking about, then I dunno. There could be a possible chance that Steven could retreat to his gem or not. They haven't revealed that yet so that's just my headcanon.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Rescue Plan**

Amethyst and Greg hurried to rescue Aqua and Lion, and to get to Pearl and assist her. Aqua flew at top speed, fastening himself to help Pearl. Amethyst looks at Greg and said, "Greg, go on Lion, go back to the temple." "Why?" Greg questioned in worry, "What if you two get hurt?" "Don't worry Greg, we'll be fine." Greg rides on Lion, exiting the building and heading home.

Amethyst bolted to assist Pearl and Aqua in the battle against Peridot. Meanwhile, Pearl and Peridot are having a one-on-one battle with punching and kicking. Peridot punched Pearl in the stomach, but Pearl kicked Peridot in the jaw. Green blood come from Peridot's mouth, and he spit in Pearl's face.

Pearl wiped the blood off, and punched Peridot. She yelped in pain as Peridot rammed her into a wall. She breathed heavily as she tried to keep her strength up. Peridot grinned at the sight of Pearl writhing in pain.

Amethyst and Aqua came as fast they can, and is in awe of what happened. Something from Peridot's pocket glowed, and a pink gem floats in midair. In a magenta light, Steven materialized right before their eyes. Steven smiled and summoned his shield.

"_Hey guys, you missed me_?"

* * *

Steven is back and is ready to kick Peridot's butt, yay! He's stronger than ever and stuff. Chapter 29 is coming soon!


	30. Chapter 29: Steven VS Peridot

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

Hey everyone, SpaceWonder368 here, and we are heading to chapter 29.

And this is a reply to Reader: Okay, I understand what you're asking about now. No, the Gem retreating to their gems is not cancelled due to the armor, I believe even with the armor that they can retreat to their gem. I know you're confused about Steven retreating to his gem, but he can retreat to it even with him being protected. The Gems are a species that have that ability, so I believe it can't be disabled unless a Gem forces him/herself to not regenerate. If you're confused, tell me. But this story is almost over, so there won't be much to reply back to.

Anyway, here is chapter 29, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 29: Steven VS. Peridot**

Peridot's mouth open in protest as he saw Steven slammed into him, his face being whacked by Steven's shield. Steven has the strength now and is ready to take Peridot out.

Smashing and dashing, Steven attacks Peridot with brute force. His gem glowed as a beam formed from it, hitting Peridot in the chest. Peridot threw Steven into a wall, grinning. His raucous laughter make Steven angry. He wanted to hurt him back.

He stormed towards Peridot, and summoned his shield. Peridot growled. "You bastard, do you realize you'll kill all of us by this own stupid powers of yours?" Steven become enraged. "No, you are the person who wanted to kill all of us, and you deserve to be punished!"

He never felt so much rage in him. It made him sick and queasy. However, he shook it off and approached Peridot. He felt his heart racing and his knuckles pop as his fists clench.

Peridot is being stiffened, and gaped. "You are a disgrace, Steven! A disgrace!" "No," Steven argued in a brave tone, "I am a Crystal Gem, a guardian of the Earth."

_He rammed his shield into Peridot's gem_.

* * *

Woooo! One chapter to go and then the epilogue!

I just have to say that there is a guy on my reply page called Bro and he keeps saying I can't type. Whoever he or she is, I want you to stop sending my that. It's not kind or thoughtful in any way, so could you please stop? Negativity doesn't solve anything, only positive words work.

Chapter 30 is coming soon guys, and its going to mark as the conclusion. But the epilogue wraps up the story. So, chapter 30 is coming!


	31. Chapter 30: Garnet's Funeral

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

Hey guys! I was playing _Sonic Adventure 2_ and I recently went into the level _Pumpkin Hill_ and I was having a thought about it: What happens if one of the Gems went into Pumpkin Hill? Exploring those strange ghosts and haunted passages? I thought that would be cool, especially with the levels _Final Rush _and _City Escape_.

To reply to Reader: Okay, I'm glad you figured it out. Don't apologize for being confused, it happens. I'm sorry for being confusing too, but we all make mistakes, so it's alright.

Anyway, here is chapter 30. My gosh, this is the longest story I have ever written so far, I am so proud of myself. Well, here it is, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 30: Garnet's Funeral**

Days, weeks, no. One month has happened ever since Garnet's death and the Gems carried on with saving the world. Today, they come to a funeral for Garnet and a memorial and statue was built for her.

Each Gem has their own emotional speeches. It was so traumatic that the Gems bawled and cried. Steven begin his speech.

"Garnet was the first I look up to, she was so calm and strong about everything. She holds the team together and we are crying our eyes out without her. Pearl is struggling as the leader, and needs support. Hopefully we can give each other love, and save Beach City."

Then, it was Amethyst's turn:

"Ever since we met, Garnet has always stook up for me. She tried so hard for Pearl and I to stop fighting, and without her, Pearl and I find out that there's no use to argue anymore. We're all trying to help and there is hope that we can stick together. Thanks to me is what Pearl said. She said that I am the heart of the team while Steven is the soul, and she's the mind: We are one team, and will stick as one team."

And finally, Pearl's:

"I have a pretty emotional past, and Garnet and Amethyst with Rose helped me through it. Yet, loosing Rose became hard on us. We were in turmoil, and we have a hard time moving on. But loosing Garnet is tough too, and we hope to continue on as long as we remember what Garnet did for us. Being a new leader, I know what's hard….I know how hard it is being a leader…we will continue to help you, citizens of Beach City."

After placing a grave for Garnet in the Beach City funeral, Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst each said their goodbyes….to Garnet. Pearl remembered loosing her family, and now loosing Garnet, but she is now the new leader. She learned how to be strong.

Amethyst is now closer with Pearl, and they are now close like sisters. She and Pearl will help Steven and each other out. Steven is now a fearless warrior and won't let anybody harm the Gems or citizens.

_They are a team, together_.

* * *

Wow, only one more chapter to go and that's the epilogue! I can't believe I am almost done with this! Wooo! Anyway, please review and the epilogue is coming soon!


	32. Epilogue: Crystal Gems

**Universal Convergence**

By Zaynah Richardson

Hey guys, this is the final chapter of the entire story. And to reply to guest and Reader: I replied to you guys in the reviews page, just to let you guys know.

Alright, here's the epilogue! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Epilogue: Crystal Gems**

Since ancient times, the Crystal Gems have been the guardians of humanity. Today, only 3 remain….Amethyst…..Pearl…..and Steven. They will go through the intergalactic, saving the universe and galaxies.

They will hope for the future, and become stronger.

_They…are the Crystal Gems_.

**-END-**

* * *

Wow, I can't believe I am done with this entire story, wow, it's very, very long. I would like to thank the readers of this story for making this story so special and entertaining, I really appreciate it. Please review this chapter and give me your opinion of this story and your favorite moment of the story.

I got more upcoming stories, so you can visit my profile to see them, and also, there's a poll on which you can vote for the next story. But, I am not sure how it works, so can someone help me on that? Anyway, more stories coming around!


End file.
